leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-26203093-20170213161204/@comment-31203455-20170217131524
I'm going to go get my stick analogy again. Instead of an attack gopher, I am going to set fire to the end of the stick. Since fire hurts we'll consider it bad, its dangerous. You have a bad dangerous thing at the end of the stick (that you must hold onto for reasons irrelevant) and no matter how long you make the stick, or how you prop it up, or what the stick is made of or what you turn the stick into or even how large or small you make the fire, the fire is still fire. There is still a bad thing at the end of the stick. No matter how you change the application of %MHTD, it still allows no counterplay on when the damage is applied. Not how its applied, that bit is fine so far; when it is applied. Healing from Lifestealing applies after the damage is taken, so it doesn't reduce how much damage was applied to you. Say you have 1000 health and have enough lifesteal to heal 1% of your MHP. If you are hit by, say, 12% MHTD, you take 12% then recover 1%. The MHTD doesn't become reduced when it is applied. X percentage of your Maximum Health is taken as unreduced damage when the attack lands. Any healing or lifesteal would be applied afterwards, especially if the attack came from full health, meaning there was no missing health to heal beforehand. What happens in a low health situation? You have 10% of your maximum health left but enough armour or magic resist to reduce damage by 60% and lifesteal to heal 1% MH. You are hit by %MHTD for 12% MH. You cannot reduce that, you cannot heal that. People argue about the application, response or what the %MHTD is actually hitting (shield) but I am talking about the non-reducible nature of %MHTD itself. %MHTD being an arrow, I am not worried about how it is fired, how you treat the wound it causes or how you block it with Gandalf's magic antics. I am not talking about the size of the arrow. Its the sharpness that cannot be blunted. ---------- @ KuraiAssassin - I've already agreed with shields mitigating %MHTD although there is still the problem of being unable to reduce the damage of the attack in anyway. I know why it is used, which is one thing that does bother me because as of now, it is the flawed but only available method of skinning tanks in such a way. Yes, obviously you have armour penetration items but they won't last (Lethality is S7's early fad). Just because it has to be used for lack of anything else, doesn't mean it is healthy. You've also got the problem of %MHTD not being as precise in its countering as it should be, since X% of your Max Health as damage is still X% of your Max Health no matter how much of a hulk you are. Its a carpet bombing of the general area rather than a precision strike. ---------- @ Nazareadain - The restriction on the length of leg blades would be the equivalent of some fact limiting the amount %MHTD the attack applies, but there isn't. You cannot stop 12% of your Maximum Health being applied. You can't reduce it to 9% or 10% being applied on the attack. Even if it was 0.0001% of your Maximum Health, despite being trivial and ignorable, you can't stop that 0.0001% being applied, only where it lands or how you react afterwards. ---------- @ Cat2006house - I have already talked about how application doesn't suddenly stop problems of the damage type. Obviously through analogies because I do love them so but still; doesn't matter how you apply %MHTD, it still cannot be reduced when it lands. You give a "Make it Sound OP" example for Karthus, but that involves a champion and I am not talking about the champion. Ok, I have mentioned Fiora's abilities, but again; gopher/fire on a stick. You mention the mechanics of the abilities but not the damage type. Magic, MR Reduction (so not really damage), Magic, Magic. Flat Magic damage to be exact so they can be countered by both MR and Health. His passive doesn't even have anything directly to do with damage. I only focus on one point (or really aim to) because it is the only point that I have a problem with. The damage type mechanic itself. Nothing else. Honestly, this argument could have been so much simpler.